<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wheelchair Buddies by HylianDerp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862294">Wheelchair Buddies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianDerp/pseuds/HylianDerp'>HylianDerp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disability, Gen, Noctis has EDS, Prompto has CFS, Wheelchairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianDerp/pseuds/HylianDerp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis and Prompto talk about mobility aids.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wheelchair Buddies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was suggested by Phomarciam, and is kind of inspired by conversations we've had. He's cool; you should check him out here and on Twitter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prompto looked up from his phone when he heard the squeak of rubber wheels against the tiles of the hallway outside of the firing range. "Wheelchair day today?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Noctis replied. "My knee's been acting up lately, and it was so bad this morning I couldn't go more than five paces without it hyperextending and collapsing on me. I wish I could have just used a cane and brace today, but I ended up on my ass in front of Ignis, so he wasn't going to let me even try."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've never understood why you hate using it so much. I'd kill to be able to get around without draining myself so bad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noct's face twisted in a look of distaste. "Have you ever tried to use a manual wheelchair? They kill your shoulders when you don't use them regularly, and my physical therapist wants me to use my chair as little as possible so the muscles holding my joints in place don't weaken too much. She already says she's compromising on the joint braces."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That sucks, man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh, I'm kind of used to it at this point. Why are you so interested, anyway? You've seen me in this thing plenty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto could feel his cheeks heating in embarrassment. "Oh, uh… I saw some people online suggesting that wheelchairs can be helpful for people with Chronic Fatigue, but if it's still going to be that exhausting…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Manual ones, sure, but have you considered a power chair? All you gotta do for those is park your butt and use a joystick," Noctis suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought those were only for, like, paralyzed people!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're for anyone who needs 'em. And it sounds like you could use one. Aren't you sick of collapsing on the couch all the time instead of going to the arcade?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Do you really think I should get one?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure. If it means you'll be able to do more, it'll be worth it. And Crownsguard medical should cover the costs. They can't complain about you using one; you wouldn't be the only member with mobility aids, and the fact that people won't see you as a threat is an advantage as part of my personal guard, not to mention the fact that guns generally don't require a lot of moving around. Just make sure you lock your wheels before you use something with too much recoil." The pair laughed at the image he suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto's face hurt from how much he had been smiling that afternoon. "Oh my gods, dude, I forgot how much fun it is to go out and actually do stuff! I'd gotten so used to doing the bare minimum so I wouldn't spend a week in bed!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis seemed almost shocked at the admission. "Your life's improved that much? And you thought you didn't deserve a chair that works for you? We need to work on that self-esteem, my dude."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, I know. But seriously, thanks, man. You know I wouldn't have done it without your encouragement."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis reached over to ruffle the blond's hair. "Of course. What else are friends for?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>